dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloned Vegeta (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "The Seal of Planet Potaufeu! Secret of the Unleashed Superhuman Water" Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=Commeson/Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 779 (anime) Age 950 (fanga) |Date of death = Age 779 (anime) Age 950 (fanga; Cloned Vegenks' destruction) |Status= Deceased (anime) Destroyed (fanga) |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Commeson |Classification= Clone |Affiliations= Commeson (creator) Clone Gryll (former comrade/boss; anime) Cloned Llyrg (former comrade/boss) Cloned Trunks (boss/fusee/son) Gravy (puppeteer) }} Cloned Vegeta was the result of Commeson draining his power and taking on his form. Appearance In anime; Cloned Vegeta is identical to Vegeta as he wears his Cell Saga armour while having a pink body with red eyes and appears to be melting. Meanwhile in the fanga; Cloned Vegeta is copies Vegeta's black singlet, string tied pants, and his yellow tipped green boots, but recolour in his own scheme such as his clothes being purple while the rest of him is pink. Personality Cloned Vegeta retains Vegeta's saiyan pride and refuses to obey Llyrg while fighting against Bardock and Future Goku. He retains Vegeta's original desire to fight Goku to death whether it's his future self or present self, and displays his Saiyan pride when he blasted Cloned Llyrg away from him. Biography Cloned Vegeta was copied from Vegeta after he was kidnapped from his time era, and took on his appearance. Gravy immediately took control of him in order to force him to fight Bardock and Future Goku while Cloned Llyrg fought against King Vegeta and Future Trunks. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Galick Gun **Hyper Galick Gun *Absorption *Final Blow *Continuous Energy Bullet *Kiai *Demonic Rush Forms and Transformations Being a clone of Vegeta; he retains all of Vegeta's forms, modes, and transformations and is able to use them all if he chooses to. Super Saiyan God In the fanga; Cloned Vegeta used this against Bardock and Future Goku as opposed to immediately becoming Super Saiyan Blue like the Future Goku did in order to prove that he is far superior even in his Super Saiyan God form. While in this state; the saturation of his hair and eye colour are slightly different. Saiyan beyond God As replication of Vegeta; he is this state is able to fight on par with Future Goku and Bardock before entering Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue As replication of Vegeta; he is this state is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Blue Future Goku and Spectral Super Saiyan God Bardock before entering Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Cloned Vegeta has gained the same length of duration in the Super Saiyan's Grimoire mode thanks to be a copy of Vegeta and is able to use Spectral Super Saiyan Blue for as long as he needs to. However, because his heart is more sinister - he takes on the evil version. Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" After being struck down by Bardock's Kiai attack; he chooses to enter his "Harbinger" form in order to crush the fighters. He manages to significantly overpower Fusions Cloned Vegenks Cloned Vegenks is the EX-Fusion of Cloned Vegeta and Cloned Trunks. Category:Clones Category:Saiyans Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Magic User Category:Minor Villains